NCIS Los Angeles One Shots
by F1icker
Summary: The title says it all. A review would make me smile.
1. Introduction

Hey guys. Today, I am starting a new book. Yay.

They will mostly be Deeks or Densi centred as I find it easiest to write about them as it is easiest for me to twist their lives and add new things as so much of their life is unanswered.. However, there will be some Neric and maybe an occasional Callen or Sam one shot.

A new chapter will be out every week, I hope...

Anyway, if you have a suggestion feel free to leave it in the comment section and I will try to do it.

Baiiiii!


	2. Ava

A girl with bright red fiery hair cautiously made her way through the door to NCIS Los Angeles Headquarters.

"Wow" the mystery girl marvelled. "This place is way too cool"

Alert and ready, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks jumped up from their desks on the bullpen and pointed their guns at the girl. "FEDERAL AGENTS put your weapons on the ground and your hands behind your head"

Upon hearing this and seeing the girl on security cameras, Eric and Nell rushed down the stairs from OPS to see what was going on.

The nameless girl was just putting her gun on the floor when Hetty walked towards them. "Relax ladies and gentlemen, Miss Davies come with me to my office please. Oh, and you can keep the weapons."

Miss Davies, as they now knew her as, placed the gun back in its holster and followed Hetty to her desk. The team watched the girl go and then went after her.

"Miss Davies, welcome to NCIS Los Angeles." Hetty announced.

"Thanks Hetty, I'm so excited to be here."

Hetty smiled at the girl and she smiled back. "Now would you like to introduce yourself to the team?"

"Oh yeah I forgot... Anyways. Hi guys my name is Ava Davies and for some reason Hetty hired me to work here."

"Hi Ava," Kensi replied "I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, these are Special Agents G. Callen, Sam Hanna and Marty Deeks." she concluded pointing to everyone in turn. "And those two are Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones and Tech Wizard Eric Beale."

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you cos you look like 12?" Deeks asked with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"Uhh, I'm 16." Ava answered.

"Hetty, why is a 16 year old here? And why did you recruit her?" Callen asked sceptically.

"Miss Davies is going to be Mr Deeks and Ms Blye's apprentice. And if I were your Mr Callen, I would never underestimate Miss Davies otherwise you will be dead in seconds. Now have fun all of you." Hetty said and disappeared into thin air.

"Wow, did that just happen?" Sam questioned.

"I think it did..." Callen trailed off.

"Anyway as we don't have a case, why don't we test Ava out in the gym." Kensi put the idea forwards.

At the mention of the gym, Ava's face lit up. She was clearly excited. "Yay!" she exclaimed, "Where's the gym?"

"Follow me Lightning. Get it? Cos she is all hyper and stuff and she is practically glowing? No? oh.." Deeks said.

"Lightning, I like it." Ava told him.

Deeks looked surprised but happy. "Well come on then Lightning, off to the gym we go." He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran in the direction of the gym.

"Well they seem to get along." Kensi smiled and raced off after them.

"After you G," Sam said.

Callen laughed and the pair followed Kensi to the gym. When they got there, they saw Ava and Deeks at the top of the climbing wall. Ava was laughing and Deeks was too. Kensi was watching them with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Ava began to fall backwards off the wall. Callen ran to catch her but Kensi stopped him. 'Just watch' she mouthed.

The once seemingly helpless bubbly girl executed a perfect triple backflip and landed on her feet in a matter of seconds. She smiled and yelled a Deeks. "Are you coming down any time soon Shaggy?"

Deeks grinned goofily down at her and replied "Yeah but not in as much style as you."

Eventually, Deeks made it down the wall with Kensi's help and the team got down to business.

"So Ava." Sam started, "Physical hand to hand combat, show us what you got. I'll go easy on you to start with."

"No need Sam, I'll be fine. It's you I'm more worried about. I'm scared that Hetty will fire me on my first day if I hurt you." Ava said.

Sam scoffed and got into a ready stance meanwhile Ava just stood there staring right into his eyes, like she was burning a hole in his soul. Sam swung his fist at Ava and in the blink of an eye, she flipped him over and he landed on his back on the floor. Sam looked puzzled and got up again, took another swing, a right hook this time, and he met the same fate. This continued for awhile before Sam finally gave up. Whilst Sam was panting heavily and sweating clearly out of breath, Ava was completely unfazed.

"Anyone else want a go?" She asked innocently.

"We're good." Kensi answered for all of them.

"Oh, ok." Ava said.

*QUE WHISTLE*

"CASE ON DECK!" Eric yelled.

"What's happening?" Ava asked.

"We have a case, so up to OPS we go." Kensi explained.

"Cool." Ava smiled.

A/N Uhh, so I don't really know what the mission should be so I ended it here. If you have any ideas for this to continue with put them in the comments please.


	3. CIA

**A/N This my own idea of what I wanted to happen and at this is set in the midst of season 7**

"Hey, Hetty? You do realise that there are at least 50 known serial killers in this warehouse and we have no backup?" Callen quirried.

"I am well aware of the fact Mr Callen now please put me on speakerphone." Hetty replied. "Mr Deeks?"

"Yep Hetty what do you want?" Deeks asked.

"Mr Deeks don't hold back. And yes before you yell at me, I am fully aware that you are in the presence of Mr Callen and Mr Hanna. However this is a situation that we cannot oversee. Mr Callen, to answer your question, Mr Deeks is your backup." Hetty confirmed before hanging up.

Callen and Sam looked confused whilst Kensi looked scared. "Deeks, are you gonna be ok?"

He nodded and Sam began to speak "What was Hetty talking about?" He asked sounding angry.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. For now just trust me." Deeks replied.

Deeks then pulled out two razor sharp knives from the holsters on his legs. He gripped them tightly. They all began to move silently and officially like a well oiled machine. When they got to the door, Callen, Sam And Kensi readied their guns whilst Deeks kicked down the door and charged straight in.

"DEEKS!" Callen yelled.

Deeks ignored him as he began to fight the men who were now shooting at him from every direction. By the time the rest of their team came inside, Deeks had already taken out half of them.

Looking shocked, Callen and Sam stood there in a daze. How on earth could an LAPD detective murder 25 heavily armed serial killers in a couple of seconds? They were so confused that they didn't see the pack of deadly men charging towards them.

Like water, Deeks flipped over to them and stabbed the men in the chest before they could inflict any damage on the pair. He then elegantly and skillfully, took out the rest of the men, deflecting any bullets fired at him with his knives.

However there was one man left who was creeping up behind Deeks that held a mini gun. Swiftly, and before anyone else noticed the man, Deeks threw one of his knives and it embedded itself right in the centre of the man's forehead.

"Deeks?" Questioned a confused Sam who almost sounded scared of the Detective.

"Later" Deeks stated as he dismissed the question. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah" Kensi replied as she swung her rifle over her shoulder. "Callen? Sam?"

"We're fine," Callen told her. "Now Deeks, care to explain?"

"Uhhhh... How do I explain?" Deeks laughed sheepishly.

"Spit it out Deeks." Sam spat.

"Well, when I was 11, I shot my dad and then a year later, the CIA picked me up off the streets to work for them. I trained with them for a year before going on cases for five years. Then for four years, I worked as Assistant Director, a bit like Granger for NCIS. Then I was sent undercover at the LAPD for the CIA to smoke out someone who was selling CIA classified secrets. That person just so happened to be my partner. I killed him decided I was done being CIA however they were not happy. So we came to the deal that I would do one OP for them every year unless they needed me or one of my alias'. I am not allowed to tell anyone unless the CIA have completed a full background check on them. Callen is still not ready because they said and I quote ' Mr Callen is a complicated man and as he is ex-CIA it only makes everything more complicated'. I only told Kensi because Sam didn't trust me and would probably tell Callen. Nell and Eric didn't need to know and could easily find put if they wanted to. Hetty knows as she was my handler once upon a time. I was also known as what the CIA like to call, a 'Mole Hunter'. Basically I went around agencies smoking out different moles. Once they found out that I was CIA and undercover, we made a deal where I only worked with them when they needed my alias' or extra man power. " Deeks explained.

The team looked dazed.

"What..." Callen stuttered

"Its just as I said." Deeks replied solemnly "If you don't believe me, I'll email you my files and show you my badges."

"No, I believe you its just... a lot to take in" Callen finished.

"Well are we going back to OSP or what?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah lets go." Sam said.

A/N I'm thinking of making more in this series with the idea of Deeks as CIA but lemme know what you think.


	4. Lets love the broken ones

**A/N I don't own any of the songs, all rights go the respective owners. Set around Season 8/7.**

"So, the band we saved today has invited us to their concert. The tickets are free as well. " Callen announced to the team. "And yes, Eric and Nell can come too."

"Yay!" Nell squeaked.

 _At the concert_

The team entered the room and were greeted by a sea of people.

"Lots of people.." Eric said

"Yea.." Nell agreed as she linked arms with Eric.

Just as the concert was about to begin, Deeks spoke up. "Uhh, I'll be back guys, don't bother looking for me if I'm not back in time. Bye" he said as he ran off.

"Well that was weird..." Kensi commented.

"Oh well, you heard the man." Sam said.

The crowd screamed as the band, Violet Melodies, took to the stage. First, the guy on the drums came in and took his place in the centre at the back behind his drum kit. In next came one of the guitarist, he stood on the left of the drummer, slightly more to the front. In next came the lead singer and guitarist, he took the middle stage in front for the drummer. Lastly, the violinist, he took his place on the right, his shaggy hair shading his face.

"Wait, who's the violinist?" Callen asked.

As he flicked his hair round, his face caught the light. Deeks.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked.

The music started playing before a response.

20 songs later, the leader made an announcement. "Ok guys, the last two songs are written by our fantastic violinist, Marty Deeks. The last one is slightly sad so grab some tissues. Anyways, lead the way Marty."

As Deeks took centre stage he poised himself and his violin. he struck the first note with passion and serenity. They launched into Deeks' first song. His melodic voice filled the stage, stealing everyone's attention. His bow danced on the strings of his violin like a surfer on the waves.

 _(Replay by Iyaz)_

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

 _Remember the first time we met_

 _You was at the mall with your friend_

 _I was scared to approach ya_

 _But then you came closer_

 _Hopin' you would give me a chance_

 _Who would have ever knew_

 _That we would ever be more than friends_

 _We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules_

 _She like a song played again and again_

 _That girl, like something off a poster_

 _That girl, is a dime they say_

 _That girl, is a gun to my holster_

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

 _See you been all around the globe_

 _Not once did you leave my mind_

 _We talk on the phone, from night til the morn_

 _Girl you really change my life_

 _Doing things I never do_

 _I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes_

 _We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules_

 _Someday I wanna make you my wife_

 _That girl, like something off a poster_

 _That girl, is a dime they say_

 _That girl, is the gun to my holster_

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

 _I can be your melody_

 _A girl I could write you a symphony_

 _The one that could fill your fantasies_

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me_

 _Ay, I can be your melody_

 _A girl I could write you a symphony_

 _The one that could fill your fantasies_

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me_

 _Ay, na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _Shawty got me singing_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Now she got me singing_

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

As the song came to its closure, the crowd roared with excitment. The song was amazing.

"This next song is a bit sad, I wrote it when I was eleven, in the hardest part of my life. Please enjoy." Deeks said.

His violin struck its first note as his voice sung out to everyone with pain and fear.

 _(Broken Ones by Jacquie Lee)_

 _Cross your heart and say you've never given up_

 _That you carried on when every door was shut_

 _That you live, you live with no regret!_

 _We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before_

 _Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,_

 _'Cause you know, you know we're only human!_

 _So lay your hands on the left behind_

 _We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while_.

 _In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_

 _Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

 _Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_

 _Love the broken ones!_

 _Raise your glass to all the words we never say_

 _We do our best, but still we look the other way,_

 _'Cause sometimes it's easier to run_

 _'Cause after all, we're only human!_

 _So lay your hands on the left behind_

 _We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while._

 _In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_

 _Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

 _Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_

 _Love the broken ones!_

 _Sometimes we're left behind,_

 _Feel like the only one,_

 _But we were born to try_

 _Yeah, we're only human!_

 _So lay your hand on the left behind_

 _Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while_

 _In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,_

 _Just remember that we've all been broken once!_

 _So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh_

 _Love the broken ones, no no_

 _Let's love the broken ones, whoa oh whoa oh_

 _Love the broken ones, yeah-yeah._

 _Let's love the broken ones!_

The song finished and there was silence, no one knew where that cam from. Suddenly a cheer erupted, like a volcano from the crowd. Everyone had taers in their eyes and some were crying.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, have a safe journey home." The leader yelled. The band left the stage and people started filing out.

The group were startled when Deeks came up to them. "So... Did I surprise you?" he asked.

"Deeks, that was awesome!" Nell squealed, hugging him.

"I'm glad you liked it Nellasaurus." he replied patting her head gently.

"Did you write it..." Kensi trailed off

"Yea, I did it after I woke up." Deeks replied

Kensi looked sad but Deeks just smiled goofily back at her. Eventually, they all left and went their separate ways home.

 _At Deeks and Kensi's home_

"Deeks..." Kensi started.

He said nothing but jut pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head softly, watery tears falling slowly down both of their faces. She returned the gesture and nestled her head into his chest. "I love you so much" she breathed quietly.

"I love you too Fern."

A/N so I didn't really know how to end this so I did that... Oh well, I think it turned out pretty well.


	5. He loved you

"He's gone Kens..." Callen told her softly. The pain was evident in his eyes not wanting to be the one to break the news to her.

Kensi felt her whole world collapse and crumble into a pile of dust, but no matter how much she wanted to cry, she couldn't. The pain she felt could only be shared with Deeks and now he was gone she didn't know what to do.

"He wrote each of us a letter." Hetty said. "He gave them to me 2 years ago saying to give them out if he ever died."

 _Dear Granger Danger,_

 _If you are reading this then I am gone. I don't regret anything between us. I don't regret hugging you. I don't regret being mad at you for what Kensi went through in Afghanistan._

 _If I were to do things differently between us then I would choose to trust you sooner and get to know you sooner. I would want to make you like me sooner._

 _I know I annoyed you but that's a part of my charm that even you aren't immune to._

 _I hope things work out with your daughter, and yes I figured out that Jennifer Kim was your daughter ages ago._

 _Have fun with the team._

 _From, Deeks the irresistible and handsome LAPD liaison._

Granger smiled and subtly wiped the tear away that formed in the corner of his eye.

 _Dear Ninja Hetty,_

 _I'm dead. Sorry, you have lost another._

 _Take care of Granger, he will need you now I'm gone._

 _I've always wanted to know your real name and it was my mission from the first time I met you to figure it out, and I did._

 _So this is to you Mary Franklin, please tell the team your real name, for me._

 _Also, please teach Kensi that even though I'm gone that she can still be happy._

 _From Deeks, the one that knows all._

Hetty silently nodded her head and agreed that she would tell the team later.

 _Dear Sam Dawg,_

 _Take care of Kensi for me, she needs you now, as a brother, as a friend, as a foundation._

 _Sam, I have never understood why you hated me but I finally realised it, you couldn't read me. You couldn't see right through me into my mind like everyone else. You couldn't tell what I was going to say, think, feel._

 _That is a skill I have picked up over the years, to protect the true me from the harsh environment of my reality._

 _The next person you meet and you can't read, ask them about themselves to learn and don't judge them_

 _From Deeks, the unreadable._

Sam looked at the paper shocked, the man he teased so much read him like a book, he then realised that what Deeks said was true. He smiled thinking of the Detective's face if he could see his thoughts now.

 _Dear Grisha Alexandrovich Nikolaev Callen,_

 _Wow, that's a mouthful, so I'm just going to keep calling you G._

 _G, please be there for Kensi now, more then ever, she needs you to be there for her._

 _Over the years, I like to think that I have proved myself to you and that you've accepted me as a member of you team. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have trusted me from the beginning but were just too scared to admit it._

 _Try not to be so lone wolfey any more. You'll learn that there are beautiful things in life that can only be obtained through experiencing them with others._

 _I'm broken just like you and have found happiness, so I believe that you can do the same._

 _I hope you and Anna have a successful relationship._

 _From Deeks, the broken one._

Callen was lost for words, the guy he had underestimated was much more then he could imagine.

 _Dear Beale, part one of the Wonder Twins,_

 _Surf's up!_

 _I imagine that you are sad now, don't be. I want you to move on from me and look towards the life that probably includes Nell._

 _Please be there for both Kensi and Nell, it's hitting Nell harder then you think._

 _Do me a favour and ask Nell about her past, when she tells you, you will see her differently but a good different._

 _Go ride a wave for me._

 _From Deeks, the ocean._

Eric tightened his grip on Nell's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly.

 _Dear Nelliphant, Nellasaurus, part two of the Wonder Twins_

 _Don't cry over me, don't mourn me, move on and be with Eric. He told me he loves you so don't be afraid to make a step towards a future with him._

 _Me and Kensi were afraid and that is the biggest mistake of my life, not having long enough with her._

 _Don't make the same mistake I did. Please. Live your life._

 _Go and surf with Eric, go and play video games with Eric, go and hack with Eric._

 _Do everything I did with him, with him._

 _He needs you more then ever and you need him just as much._

 _Talk to him about your past and don't be scared._

 _From Deeks, the hopeless romantic_

Tears streamed down her face as a pair of warm arms cradled her shaking body. She love Eric, she really did.

 _Dear Kensi, Kens, Kensilina, Partner, Princess, Sugarbear, Ladybird, Baby girl, Wifey_

 _I love you so much that it can't be written down._

 _I will always love you through the pain and suffering, the arguments and the shouting. The love and the hope, the hugs and the kisses._

 _I can only hope you love me just as much._

 _Please don't throw your life away to be with me again, live in the memories of us._

 _I promised you I'd never die but I'm sorry, I broke that promise. The promise holding us together._

 _I will miss falling asleep with you in my arms. I will miss the endless nights of eating take-outs and watching Titanic or Top Model. I will miss how jealous you get when someone else is hitting on me. I will miss our endless bickering or flirting, whichever it is. I will miss everything about you._

 _If I regret anything, I regret not acting upon our "thing" sooner. I want more time with you. Time is infinite but we can only live in a small part of it._

 _I finally believe that I have crossed my Frozen Lake._

 _You were the destination._

 _I love you._

 _Love From Marty_

The tears that she thought would never come flooded down her face. She fell to the ground sobbing, clutching the letter and her rings with her life.

Slowly, the whole team gathered round her enveloping her in a warm sensation. In unison, they all said five words that meant the world to her.

"He loved you so much."


	6. The papers

**A/N I so hope this happens in Season 9 or something like it.**

"Mr Deeks, a word please. My office." Hetty commanded when the team were about to leave. The comments about what he did came instantly.

"Guys, chill." Deeks said.

"Fine." Callen said.

"Good luck mate." Sam said.

"See you later." Kensi said, she kissed him on the cheek and left with Sam and Callen

Deeks walked up to Hetty's desk. "Hey Hetty, what do you want?"

"Mr Deeks I do believe that you haven't singed the papers I gave you yet."

"Which ones, you've given me a lot of papers over the years." Deeks joked knowing full well that she meant the NCIS papers.

"The NCIS Agent application papers Mr Deeks." Hetty sighed. "Why haven't you signed then yet."

"Hetty, I'm a cop, nothing can change that. No matter how much the team say they need me and appreciate me, I know that they still question my abilities and are scared that I will get one of them hurt or killed. I know Kensi trusts me with her life and I appreciate that. Callen only trusts me because I've saved Kens and she trusts me. But I really hope that one day he trusts me completely and not just because Kensi does. Also, deep down, I still have a feeling that Sam isn't happy that I haven't gone through the same training as them even though I have just don't show it. Nell trust me lots because I have always been there even before her and you got her to look into some of my cases so she knows some of my story. Eric and me are really good friends so he trusts me. I want to sign those papers someday but before that, I need the whole team to trust me fully. I also only want to sign them after I've quit CIA and they know what I haven't told them."

"Mr Deeks, Mr Hanna may not show it, but I'm pretty sure he trusts you." Hetty reasoned.

"You see Hetty, that's the problem. He might trust me but he never shows it. You know full well that I will only believe that you trust me if you show it. Plus, after he finds out I'm CIA he will never trust me so what's the point in believing it if he will never trust me when he knows who I really am. However, the plan is to finish my last case over at the CIA which actually might take a while. I also want to sort out the business with my father and make some sort of peace with my mother. I also have to choose a new assistant director because my boss is so useless. I also have to find a way to explain myself to LAPD and Bates, they're not gonna take it well. And then finally I need to round off my work for Giever."

"Deeks?" Callen asked in a confused manor.

Deeks turned around and saw Callen standing behind him looking puzzled and hurt. He stared Deeks in the eye searching for answers.

"Was that all true?" he asked in a small voice that was soaked in pain. "If so, why didn't you tell us? Does Kensi know?"

"1) That's all true 2) You obviously heard why I can't tell you and 3) She knows as much as she needs to, which is not much, just the basics but doesn't go into the specifics." Deeks mumbled

"Sorry, what was that last part?" Callen asked spitefully

"She doesn't know everything." Deeks replied

"What?"

"She doesn't know it all" he whispered sheepishly

"What?"

"SHE DOESNT KNOW EVERYTHING OK CALLEN IF YOU CAN'T TELL I'M REALLY STRESSED OUT AT THE MOMENT SO JUST GO AWAY!" Deeks yelled

"Stressed out lying to us? Stressed out hurting us? Stressed out abusing our trust?" Callen spat "Which one is it CIA Officer Deeks?"

Deeks stared him in the eyes, a fire burning within. He glared at him once more before he spoke "Seems like I should leave NCIS instead of join, Hetty. It was nice working with you again. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me and how to reach me." And with that, Deeks walked out the Spanish styled mission and never looked back.

 **Woot! I finished. I don't really know where to go next so I'm open to suggestions.**


	7. Wedding gone wrong

**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Im struggling for ideas so please if you can send me a prompt that I can work from.**

 **Are these chapters too short?**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **?'s POV**

"Any objections?" the vicar asked looking around and presuming the answer was no. When the guests remained silent he spoke once again, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"This is our time to move," I whispered to my allies. "They're all distracted right now so I want you to go in shoot him and run away. Absolutely nothing can go wrong." A chorus of nods confirmed the fact they were ready. "Go go go go go."

 **Deeks' POV**

I smiled as the vicar said "You may kiss the bride." I grabbed Kensi by her waist and pulled her in for the kiss. She smiled and kissed me back. (A/N Omg I cringed so much writing this. Ahhhh save me plz) The moment was bliss, but it instantly inverted.

Even through the kiss, I felt the bullets embedded themselves into me. I fell backwards as my chest seared with an excruciating pain that felt like a roaring fire burning my insides. However, I didn't scream. I've learnt from past experiences that noise doesn't help the pain. I slumped to the ground, my hand clutching the wounds to stop the bleeding as best as I could. I looked up and saw chaos, complete chaos everywhere. Callen and Sam were trying to get Eric and Nell to ID the shooter they had already killed. Hetty was yelling at Bates and my mum was running around like a headless chicken occasionally glancing towards me. I heard a noise, someone was calling my name.

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. I was met by the frightened teary eyes of my girlfriend, no wife. "Deeks….." she whispered pressing one hand on my wound and the other clasped my hand. "Hang in there, for me please" By now, tears were streaming down her face, it broke my heart.

"Don't worry princess," my voice came out in a raspy, strained cry. "I'll be fine, don't fret over me, keep yourself safe." With that, I closed my eyes and my world was painted in a pitch black darkness that I could only hope I would awaken from sometime in the near future.

 **Kensi's POV**

I stared down at Deeks as he slowly faded away into unconsciousness. Tears poured down my face like waterfalls. I looked up to see the paramedics running towards me. "Miss, how long has he been unconscious for?" someone asked.

"He just fell asleep." I whispered with no emotion in my voice.

"Well that's alright then, I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to get him to the ambulance and then to the hospital. Would you like to ride with him?" some lady asked in a comforting voice.

"Yes please." I mumbled.

"Okay Miss, we need to go now. My name's Daphne and I will be looking after him when we get to the hospital, I'll keep you up to date with any changes as soon as I hear about them." Daphne replied.

I didn't say anything just followed her into the ambulance and sat down next to Deeks' head staring deep into his eyes.

A few minutes passed and we eventually arrived at the hospital where the doctor asked me to wait in the waiting room. I objected at first but eventually let in. I sat down on one of the seats that no one liked. It was silent for a while before the door opened and I looked up to see Callen and Sam come in.

"Kens…." Callen whispered.

"Don't say it." I hissed.

"Say what?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't you dare tell me that it'll be ok. You know as well as me that he might not be ok." I spoke with venom in my voice.

Callen and Sam looked at me with sadness evident in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kens, we should've noticed the shooter, but weren't on guard. We had no idea that something like this would happen." Sam said.

I don't know what came over me but something broke inside of me and I burst into a fit of tears. My eyes let out waterfalls that flooded down my face. Callen and Sam stared at me for a second, confused maybe before Callen enveloped me in a warm hug. I just cried into his shirt for a while before speaking. "I just want him to be okay. I already miss him so much. Without Deeks I feel so broken and lost. I don't know what to do."

"Shh Kens, everything will be fine eventually." Callen whispered rubbing my back comfortingly. I didn't even decide to say that Callen's assumption may not be correct, I was too tired and sad to care any more.

There was silence in the compact room except for the occasional noise from my trembling body. It was Sam who eventually sliced through the quiet like a knife in a slice of cake.

"Nell just got back to me. She and Eric have an ID on the shooter." He said. "His name's David Gregory."

I froze, my eyes grew wide. Deeks had mentioned that name before.

"Kens, do you recognise that name?" Sam asked seeing my facial expressions change dramatically.

"Yes." I whispered. "Deeks mentioned his name before. He's an associate of his father."

"What, as in the father that he nearly killed?" Callen asked, slightly confused.

"Yes." I hissed. "And Deeks may be in real danger now, his father is not someone that we want to be on the wrong side of."

"Kens, don't worry, we'll do anything to protect him." Sam said.

"Well you haven't done a very good job so far." I spat instantly regretting it. "Sorry."

"We know you're upset Kens, its fine." Callen reasoned.

I was about to reply but the door opened and in came a doctor.

"Family of Mr Deeks?" she asked

"That's us." Sam said.

(A/N I'm no doctor so please bear with me and don't rage at me if get something wrong, thanks)

"Well, one of the bullets hit and tore through a major artery causing some internal bleeding which was rather hard to sow up but we were successful eventually. Another bullet was lodged in between two ribs and we had to break a rib to dislodge it which is not that bad but will take a while to heal as it had to be completely snapped. One of the other bullets collapsed one of his lungs which we had to reinflate, we have him on a ventilator so won't know if the lung is correctly repaired until we wake him up. Finally, the last bullet penetrated a muscle in his arm which will just have to heal naturally, we can't do anything about it. Overall, he will be fine in a while but we need to keep him in a medical induced coma to nullify most of the pain he would feel if we let him wake up naturally." The doctor reported. "I'm Doctor Hunter and I will send Daphne to notify you of any updates we get."

"Can we see him?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, but remember he's not awake." Doctor Hunter reminded them. With that, she left the room and in came Daphne.

"Kens, we'll come and see him later, you go first." Callen instructed.

"I'll show you to his room Miss." Daphne smiled.

I followed Daphne out of the room and into the corridor, we then went into the elevator and walked down the corridor into Deeks' room.

 **Deeks' POV**

 _I could see nothing. Absolutely nothing whatsoever. Where am I? Where's Kensi? What happened to our wedding?_

 _I tried to pry my eyes open and managed to see a sliver of the real world. But everything was grey. I opened my eyes wider, the world still painted in a thick layer or teal paint. Then, I heard a voice. Kensi._

" _Please come back to me baby," she whispered whilst clutching my hand and tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't live without you."_

 _This destroyed me. The sight of my wife, my best friend, my partner, so broken._

 _I tried to speak, to tell her I was fine but no matter how hard I tried to comfort her, no words came out. I just stared out at Kensi as she stared deep into my eyes._

 _I'm coming back Kens, just wait for me._

 _Please._

 _I won't be long._

 _I'm never far away._

 _I'll always be with you._

 _In your heart._


	8. Trust comes from saving a life

**A/N This is what I really wanted to happen at the end of Season 8 Episode 23 Uncaged. Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen it. So Michelle, Sam's wife dies, but what if this happened instead?** **Oh, BTW I killed off Deeks' mother in this.** **Sorry not sorry. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Deeks and Kensi stormed into the building all guns blazing. They took out the security guard and another guy. They rushed around the building desperately trying to find Michelle. They looked everywhere they could see. They opened every door, every cupboard, looked behind every piece of furniture, but they still couldn't find her.

Where the hell was she?

Deeks began to get restless. He knew the pain of losing a loved one, his mother was murdered right in front of his eyes and he was too helpless to do anything. Just stuck behind those bars that sealed his fighting spirit. The pain that came afterwards especially was something that if he could choose, should never have to happen to Sam. He didn't deserve to loose Michelle, neither did their children deserve to loose their mother to a monster such as Tahir Khaled.

Kensi was also thinking the same thing, loosing her father was one of the worst things that happened to her in her whole life and like Deeks, the pain was excruciating and something no one needed to feel.

"Deeks," Kensi whispered quietly, tugging on his shirt.

"What?" he snapped viciously, immediately regretting his tone of voice as he saw the look on Kensi's face. "Sorry baby. I'm just so stressed out right now."

"Don't worry Marty, I know you are. You just want to find Michelle, I do too." she replied lovingly, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the last door, the last place they hadn't looked. If she was there then finally the Hanna's could be reunited, however if she wasn't there then Michelle would most likely die. The truth was terrifying.

Kensi gave the door a small shove and it creaked open, squeaking with every inch of movement, the hinges rusty with age. As the door opened, the only thing the couple could see was darkness. Deeks felt around the wall for a light switch but didn't find one.

"3, 2, 1," Kensi breathed.

On the one, both agent and detective flicked on their flash light and readied their guns, predicting the gun fire that never came. Lowering their guard, they scattered their lights around the room, illuminating partial spots of darkness but finding nothing, absolutely nothing. The room was just a room. No Michelle, no Tahir, no furniture, no nothing.

The disappointment was floating through the air, evident in both Kensi and Deeks' eyes. They looked at each other before leaving the room.

"Where would Tahir hide the one person he wants to die other than Sam? Where would we never think to look?" Kensi wondered. "Deeks, if you were a sociopath who wanted to deprive someone of air in the most sadistic way, where would you hide them?"

"In a random box in the middle of a random area." Deeks joked.

Kensi just looked him in the eye like he was mad.

"Also, it'd be behind a secret doorway if I was that sociopathic." he breathed.

Kensi again looked at him but this time there was awe and realization in her eyes. "Deeks!" she squealed. "You're a genius."

Looking at her questioningly she replied but not before dragging him with her. "Listen, before when we were looking for Michelle, I pulled a rack of boxes aside and felt the wall. It seemed hollow on the other side but at the time I was still freaking out and just thought that there was some piping behind. But now you mentioned she could be in a hidden room I think I know where she is."

The pair scurried through the building reaching the spot Kensi had been describing. Working together, they pulled the rack away knocking a bunch of boxes over but neither really cared much about that. Wordlessly, Kensi stepped backwards letting Deeks break through the thin wooden wall. It was as if time stopped briefly as they saw the fridge in the middle of the room. Suddenly time started again but so slowly it could've easily been mistaken for time to be frozen. Deeks ran like never before yanking open the door to the fridge and pulling Micheelle's body out.

Her lifeless form lay in his arms. The tears started almost immediately, pouring out from both of their eyes'. Deeks lay her on the floor and began giving her CPR straight away. 30 chest compressions, 2 breaths of life, repeat. This endless process went on for so long Kensi feared she would never wake up and was truly dead like Tahir wanted. Deeks, however was determined to save her no matter how long it took. And so 10 minutes later they still sat there on the hold hard floor giving Michelle CPR.

Kensi finally awoke from her trance and got up and called Sam. "We found her, Deeks is giving her CPR, come soon." she purposely left out the details of how long she had been receiving CPR for.

A small cough and an even smaller splutter made Kensi whisk her head around to see Michelle's chocolate eyes wide open in shock.

It was at that very moment Sam stormed in.

He yelled Michelles's name almost simultaneously to her whispering his.

As the reunited couple shared an embrace, Kensi looked towards her boyfriend. He looked stressed out and downright exhausted. She moved over to him but stopped when she heard Sam say Deeks' name.

"Thank you mate. Thank you for saving my wife, again." The tears that threatened to fall earlier now fell from Sam's face but the were no longer tears of anguish but tears of overwhelming joy and happiness.

Time skip – 3 days

3 days later Michelle was released from hospital but before she left there was someoen she needed to speak to.

She found Deeks with Kensi and Callen in the hospitals cafe. They saw her come over and gave her a small hug each. When it was Deeks' turn, Michelle didn't hesitate to give him a hug of thankfullness. She was now crying but didn't care

"Thank you Marty for saving my life and saving my family from grief"


	9. How to save a life

**A song one shot**

 **I'm considering doing more of these as they are fun and give you a basic plot without having to think one up, but let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, all rights go to The Fray**

 _How to save a life_

Tears fell down Kensi's eyes in waterfalls at a time. Hissing, she cursed herself under her breath "If only I made him leave me there then he'd be alive right now." She laid on her bed thinking about the man whom she loved more than anything but was now no longer with her. Callen walked into the room disturbing her thoughts.

 _Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"Kens, you need to talk to someone even if its me or Nell or Sam even Eric or Hetty. You'll never get through this on your own." Callen said gently stroking Kensi's back and whispering that everything would be OK even though they both knew that nothing would be ok for Kensi with Deeks gone. Kensi showed no emotional reaction, she just stared right on through him.

 _Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Kensi walked away from Callen, just wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She went over to the window, staring out into the darkness as the rain pattered down onto the glass. Sighing heavily, Callen finally gave up and walked out the door leaving Kensi in her lonely distress once again. Callen's thoughts were mostly "Well, if she doesn't want us to help her make it through this then there is really nothing we can do."

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Where did this mission go so wrong?" Callen asked Sam desperately. "It was supposed to be simple but all our information was wrong. He wasn't meant to die Sam. We weren't ready to loose a friend." His fist met the wall sending an echo throughout the sullen house. Sam spoke next "We should've stayed with them to make sure they both got out alive. We should've stayed…."

 _Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"I'm going to check on Kens, G." Sam stated. He walked up the stairs into the room their junior partner was. "Hey," he whispered walking up to her where she stood by the window. He went to place his hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off letting him know that she realised what he wanted to do and make her say. "I miss him already too." Sam said, trying to connect with her. Kensi shot a death glare his way, her walls as high as ever, determined not to let anyone in.

 _Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you_

"Look Kens, if you don't open up to us and talk about it then we just can't help you and you'll never be able to move on." Sam tried to reason with the grieving Kensi. She turned to look at him, sadness and anger evident in her eyes. "I don't want to open up to you, I don't want to talk about it and I can't move on. The only thing I want and need right now is Marty back in my life to tell me everything is gonna be alright. If a God exists then I'll pray to him. If there's anything to do to bring him back I'll do it, but I'm not opening up to you."

 _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Sam gave up and left, he went to join Callen back in the living room. "There's nothing we can do to help her unless we can bring the dead back to life." The desperation stage was close if they wanted to bring Kensi back into the light. A heavy rain-cloud hung over the house representing the mood within. It's never easy losing someone you love, but Deeks and Kensi's relationship went deeper than love, they were the definition of soul mates. Theirs was love at first sight.

 _As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

A knock on the door signalled the senior teammates that someone had arrived, they were expecting Hetty but it could be Eric and or Nell. Callen opened the door and it revealed Hetty standing there in the rain, her small car sat behind her. "How is she?" was her first question. Callen and Sam simply shook their heads giving the answer she wasn't looking for. Wordlessly, Hetty walked up the stairs to where Kensi was. "How are you my dear," she asked. "Answer me please…. KENSI!" The sudden raise of her voice made Kensi swiftly turn her head to face Hetty. The look on her face was one of utter betrayal. "You….you promised me that he would never be harmed again, and now he's gone. How could you let this happen?"

 _He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

"There's nothing I could've done, you know that. It was his own choice to save you." Hetty tried to reason with her. "NO!" Kensi yelled. "You put us in that situation, it's your promise broken." Hetty sighed and began to speak, "OK, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation… but it's not entirely my fault. I understand Mr Callen and Mr Hanna could've stayed with the both of you but Mr Deeks told them to leave." That silenced Kensi for now. Not knowing what to say, she just turned her back and stared out the window once more. Hetty realised that nothing more would come of their conversation and left Kensi alone.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_


End file.
